with 1000 words
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: After a fight between Yumi and Ulrich, Xana attacks and Ulrich dies, Yumi sits in front of her window and reminises about not telling Ulirch how she felt about him. Sad song fic to 1000 words song from final Fantasy X-2. My first sad song fic. Bare with


1000 words.

Summary: Yumi and Ulrich get in another fight, and Xana attacks. They couldn't save Ulrich in time. Yumi sits by her window and watches the rain, and hums a song about not telling Ulrich her feelings when she had the chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, or the song 1000 words by Jade for final fantasy X-2. I am merely borrowing them for my own fun. This is the first time I ever wrote a sad fic, so bare with me, this a learning experience for me.

It has been three days. Three days since she had seen his smile. His soft brown hair that seemed to fall in front of his face. Yumi sat in her room, refusing to leave for anything. She looked at the blade in her hand, and started to tear up. Why couldn't she do it? She knew she wanted to. It was her fault. Ulrich was just trying to help her. She should not have said those things. It wasn't Ulrich's fault that Sissy had tricked her into believing that her and Ulrich had a thing for each other. Yumi closed her tear streaked eyes and rolled on her cheeks. The blade pierced her skin, but she could not bring herself to do it. Ulrich was dead. They were too late. Xana had attacked the school's lighting. Causing it to overload and explode sending electricity everywhere. Yumi had been in the blast of it all, but Ulrich had jumped in front of her, taking the hit of electricity for her. Dying right before Aelita had put the code in, sending them to the past.

_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle worlds to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me, not that easily. _

"Why Ulrich! Damn it why?" Yumi screamed and dropped the blade. No use holding it any longer. She watch it as it fell in slow motion onto the floor. She looked out the window noticing the rain beating against the window. It was soothing in a way, that reminded her of a beat to a song that she had heard, sing along with it.

_I acted so distant than, didn't say goodbye before you left. But I was listening. You fight your battles far from me, far too easily. _

Yumi walked to the window and rested her head against it. It was cold against her heated forehead. She continued her little song.

_Save your tears 'cause I'll come back, I can hear you whisper as you walk through that door, But still I soar to hide the doubt as I turn back the pages. Shouting might not be the answer, what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart, but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart. _

Yumi noticed that she could almost hear Ulrich singing along with her.

_With a thousand words, have never been spoken will fly to you crossing over the time, and distance calling you, suspended on silver wings. With a thousand words, one thousand confessions will cradle you, taking all of your pain, your fears seem far away, they'll hold you forever. _

Yumi couldn't help it, she pounded her fist against the cold surface of the window. Disappointed that it did not break beneath her fist. Yumi let out a defeated sob, cursing everything about Xana at that moment. Even though it was not her fault, she even cursed Aelita. But Yumi knew better. Ulrich would have done it even if Xana didn't exist. If Yumi were going to be run over, he would push her out of the way. She gave another dry sob and fell to the floor. She had no more tears to cry. She just wanted to end it, to be with him. But when she came close, she could almost feel Ulrich holding her back, as if he was there in spirit. She hated the way he had so much control over her, even in death. She could not hate him for what he done. She would have done the same thing. Ulrich meant so much to her. He was her everything. Now she had nothing. She pounded her fist against the floor over and over again, letting out her anger that had crept up to her.

_The dream isn't over yet, But I often say I can't forget. I still relive that day. You've been there with me all the way. I still hear you say._

Yumi closed her eyes. She pictured Ulrich there, holding her tightly. Kissing her, telling her it was going to be okay. She opened her eyes wishing to go back in time to finally tell Ulrich how he felt about him. To tell him that she loved him, to tell him that she always have. But she was too scared to, and now it was too late, he was gone, and all she could do was to look at a picture and sing to herself hoping that he would hear and run to her rescue. "That only happens in movies." Yumi scolded herself and pulled her knees to her chest.

_Wait for me I'll write you letter. I see how you stand there, with your eyes to the floor. But still I soar to hid the pain as I turn back the pages. Fighting might not be the answer, what if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait. But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late._

She heard Ulrich's voice in her head as she sang to the pouring rain. She loved his voice, it was kept her sane as Jeremy pulled her away from his limp body. She heard his reassurance that he was okay, for her not to worry. But she did. A lot. She pretended to have conversations with him, telling the wind the daily news hoping that it would get to him, keeping him from being scared, telling him that he was not alone.

_With a thousand words, call out through the ages, will fly to you, and all I can see. I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings. With one thousand words, one thousand confessions, will cradle you, they'll make all your weariness seem far away. They'll hold you forever._

As she muttered in her little world including Ulrich, the clouds lifted and the sun came out of it's temporary prison. Informing Yumi that there was still a tomorrow, and that she was going to be okay. She smiled as she made out Ulrich's appearance in the white clouds above. She then know that he was watching her, cheering her on, giving her life, and a reason to live and do good. Yumi whispered a silent prayer, and thank you to her love. And walked to her door. There stood Jeremy and Odd, giving her friendly smiles. She looked back out the window and hummed as Odd gave her Ulrich's diary. Yumi held it to her chest like a lifeline and felt her eyes fill with tears again. She excepted the hug her best friends gave her and took a deep breath. She had to live for Ulrich's sake. As she walked out of the room, she sang to her lost love, glad that Odd and Jeremy were there, and that she was not alone. That Ulrich would always be there, even though he was not present. Yumi placed the diary by her picture, promising Ulrich that she would reading it to him later. And walked out of her room. As she left she gently sang the final words of the song, ending her self pity.

A thousand words.

And promised that they'll meet again.

I had to write that. Give me feed back please.


End file.
